


Insomnia

by Spacebabie



Series: Norrington in the 26th century [1]
Category: Firefly, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebabie/pseuds/Spacebabie
Summary: After the events of Browncoats at World's End the crew is looking forward to relaxing, but sleep isn't exactly their friend.





	1. Feeling pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.  
> James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.  
> A/N: This series of ficlets takes place after Browncoats at World’s End. You don’t have to read it, but it would explain how an 18th century commodore came to be aboard Serenity  
> Saga: There is a saga? I guess since most of these fics will be after “Browncoats at World’s End” and continue after each other it is a saga.

Insomnia 

Chapter 1: Feeling pain.

-

Her body told her she needed to sleep. Her eyes burned for the desire of soft lids to stay closed, her mind wasn’t too clear with thoughts and the rest of her body was still, yet River Tam couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t because of what she had been through recently, but because of what she heard.

It wasn’t her brother’s thoughts that kept her awake. Simon decided to be the proper gentleman and spend the rest of his nights in his bunk until the wedding. He proposed to Kaylee while they were on The Intrepid on Earth that Was and the main thoughts between the two were of a wedding. Until they were wed Simon had made the firm decision to sleep within his own bunk, much to the disappointment of both himself and Kaylee.

Not to mention the frustration, but River tried not to read that. Instead she tried to focus on the pretty thoughts between her brother and her soon to be sister. She had seen images of Kaylee in a frilly white gown trimmed with flowers while dancing with Simon in a suit, when Kaylee had sent a wave to her folks to let them know the good news, and where the wedding was going to be. She had seen visions of buffet tables covered with fine cloths and a display of food whenever Kaylee brought up the subject.

River blinked her weary eyes and smiled at the idea. Kaylee had asked her to be a bridesmaid along with Zoe and asked Inara to be the maid of honor. River saw herself in a pastel gown walking along the strip of cloth they were going to set up for the outside ceremony on Santo. It was where they were going after they stopped off at the station to sell the ancient coin, Jayne to send a package to his mother and to pick up a few more things.

Santo wasn’t just to have the wedding. Zoë’s cousin lived there with her family and Zoë’s son, Hoban jr., or Hobby as they all called him. Hobby’s presence was brief when Wash died, smaller than the head of a pin. River herself couldn’t even sense him. Zoë felt their kind of work on Serenity wasn’t fit for an infant and decided Hobby would be safer on Santo, at least until he could walk and talk. Month’s spent on Santo would be enough time to plan the wedding and hold the ceremony and it would provide some time for Serenity’s newest crew member to adapt a little better.

It was his dreams that kept River awake. Pain filled dreams of skeletons slicing and piercing through the chests of redcoats, of a violent storm tearing apart what was once a beautiful ship and taking naval officers into the sea, of men that were part sea creature and a woman who broke his heart.

River couldn’t sleep with such violent dreams a few doors away. It wasn’t because she could see such terrors in vivid detail. It was knowing her friend was in pain and misery that kept her awake. She peeled back the covers and slipped out of bed before she made her way to James’s bunk.

“James,” she said in a soft voice as she tapped onto the plastic screen. “I know I shouldn’t wake you, but you are in pain. I can see your dreams.” She waited for a full minute before she tapped again, only a bit more loudly.

“Miss Tam?” James Norrington greeted her on the other side of the screen.

“I can’t sleep,” River said. It was a half lie. She could physically sleep, she just didn’t want to, not until she knew James was going to be all right. “You are in pain.”

“I can assure you I am not,” he slid back the screen. He appeared haggard with his tousled brown hair and the stubble on his chin. Grayish bags had formed under his storm green eyes, along with the tears near the corners. He had been crying in his sleep.

“Your pain is not physical, not injuries or soreness. It is in here,” she pointed at his head. “And here.” She touched his chest, causing him to step back. “You were crying.”  
“It appears that I have,” he wiped the corners of his eyes. “And I am going through much turmoil.”

“I need to come in and talk.” She frowned at her own choice of words. “May I have permission to come into your bunk so we could talk?” 

James stared down at the blouse like undershirt he wore along with the flannel pajama pants he borrowed from the captain. “I am not properly dressed for such a visit.”

She rolled her eyes. “My brother and the captain do not wear shirts to sleep. I have seen them.” James came from a time of repressed sexuality and a great amount of propriety. He still has trouble calling her by her first name. She had to keep reminding him he was no longer in that time.

He nodded. “There is less propriety now.” He stepped back to allow her to enter.

“You were not dreaming of leaving your old life,” River addressed the fact as soon as she had entered is bunk. “You dreamt of undead pirates killing marines and of the hurricane.” She sat at one end of his bed.

“Correct,” he closed the screen behind them and took a seat at the opposite end. “I apologize for having you see such horrible visions.”

“You shouldn’t have to apologize for the visions your mind made,” she glanced around his bunk. Her eyes fell on his naval uniform. He kept it hung on one of the three plastic hooks that were installed recently. The other two hooks held his hat and wig. A small paper screen was taped up next to the uniform, containing the true facts, including actual birth date and where he was born. A fake one was created at the same time for him to carry around. “We can’t control our brains; sometimes they have thoughts on their own.”

“No we can’t.” He reached up to scratch the side of his head. “And you cannot control what you read off others.”

“I am learning. I have to learn. I have to; unless I am told it is okay.” The only times she was allowed to read were the rare jobs when Malcolm took her out with them. It would have been all jobs, but they needed at least someone to be able to fly Serenity.

“You had your filter removed.” He reached to her, almost as if he was about to touch her head, but restrained himself at the last second and pointed at his own head. “I don’t think I would have the same control as you.”

Any other person would have thought he said that to make her feel better, but she knew he was sincere. 

“Dreams. We need to get to the dreams, talk about it, makes it better and then we can sleep.”

“Are you certain?” He raised his brows.

“You did this for me.”

“I did.” He nodded at the memory. “Where should I start?”

“Your dream. You start.”

He inhaled deeply. “The skeletons killing marines. I was alone in a longboat and I watched as the cursed pirates of Barbossa’s crew climbed aboard the Dauntless and slayed every single member of my men. I was helpless. I did not have a single oar. I couldn’t reach them. I tried to paddle my hands against the waves, but all it did was cause the boat to go into circles.”

“This happened. It was over a year for you, but it’s not the fact, not quite.” She read the facts off him. He had been before such an ordeal, but he was not alone in the longboats and the entire crew of the Dauntless did not die. “Not everyone died”

“There were some who did.”

“Not your fault,” the only way it could be his fault was the fact he did agree to go to that island, but he wouldn’t have made such a decision if it weren’t for she who broke him. “It was her, she falsely accepted and you went to the island. She did not warn you. She warned another man after you were preparing the boats.”

“Gillette,” he closed his eyes. “He told me on our way back to Port Royal. He was a good man, a good soldier, and a good friend."

“The storm.”

“I was so close to catching Sparrow,” James stared at his hands. “I knew we were a few days behind. The clouds and the waves were fierce. We tried to veer around, but the winds pulled us in. It shredded my ship as if she was made out of mere paper. I saw five soldiers pulled over by a single wave. I held onto Gillette’s hand, but he too was taken away from me.” More tears formed at the corners of his eyes. “I ran after him and it was Groves who pulled me back.”

“Tears make us human.” She reminded him.

James nodded before he buried his face. His silent sobbing was brief before he growled out a name he had uttered in disgust many times before. “Sparrow.”

“Don’t,” she knew where he was going.

“That man made a mockery of myself and the navy. He was the reason why I lost my ship, why they are dead.”

“No.” Her response was cold and brief.

“I place part of the blame on Turner.”

River curled three of her fingers to her palm, leaving her thumb to stick up and her index to point before she brought the tip to James’s temple. 

“James Norrington I order you to give this pirate a full day start or I will blow your brains out. Did this happen?”

James shook his head. “No it didn’t. I may have caught him if I prepared a ship that very instant.” He turned to look at her. “That does not the change the fact that Turner helped him escape.”

“Turner and Her. They are not entirely at fault and neither are you. All three share the blame.” She brought her fingertip back to his head. “Who threatened you to sail through the storm, who threatened you to resign?”

He stared at her unblinking while the remains of his tears slid down his cheeks. His emotions ran the gamut from shock, to anger, and then to disbelief.

“Don’t want to hear, or think but you have to. It weighs too much. Will eat away until nothing is left. The dreams will control you.”

“No one forced me.” His voice cracked. He turned away from her.

“I’m sorry. This is the first step you will heal soon after.”

“Not completely.”

“Never completely,” she nodded. “Just enough. You need to sleep peacefully. Not all your fault, not all innocent.”

“No I am not.” He turned back to her and blinked. His eyes narrowed as he studied hers. “You haven’t been crying have you?”

“Not crying or sleeping.”

“You are exhausted.”

“I can’t sleep,” her words came out in a yawn.

“You are doing this to yourself.” He stood up. “Don’t force yourself awake on my account.”

“You will accept?” She blinked her tired eyes as she felt James help her to her feet.

“I will get through this and you will get some sleep.” James opened the screen and led her back to her own bunk.

“Once you accept it will weaken.”

“I think it may have weakened,” he said as they entered her bunk. “Please get some rest, Miss Tam.”

“No-“ she paused to yawn again. “Formalities.” She made her way to her bed and sat down.

“River, please get some sleep. It hurts me to see you doing this to yourself.”

 

“Pain is leaving,” River said as she pulled the covers back over her. “Sleep is coming.” Her head met her pillow and the last thing she heard was James wishing her good dreams and the sound of the screen closing before she slipped into a welcoming slumber.

-


	2. Bedtime Snack

Chapter 2: Bed Time Snack

James Norrington had waited until River had closed her eyes and her breathing had slowed down before he pulled back the strange thin door closed on her cabin. He couldn’t help but feel guilty that he caused her prolonged exhaustion. 

Perhaps it is what she told him. It was true that no one forced him to give Sparrow a head start. No one forced him to sail through the hurricane and no one forced him to resign. He had nearly forgotten why he had given Sparrow the head start. It was either because he was still feeling the effects of Elizabeth’s rejection or was it the mere fact he was impressed by Sparrows antics.

“Absolute rubbish,” he scoffed at the thought as he opened the screen to his own bunk. His fingers pressed against the glass-like smooth material. It was called plastic, a material born from chemistry and from what he could garner from Dr. Tam it was a very malleable substance that could be any shape or color, could resemble glass, but was stronger and lighter than most metals. It was one of many things he had deemed as progress that had occurred between the 18th and 26th centuries.

There were many other items of progress in James’s own bunk, such as the clear adhesive called tape and the easy attachable hooks that held his uniform, commodore hat, and wig. 

The electrical light as well as his own bed also impressed him. He had heard of electricity and the generators that produced such sparks and there was the brilliant and fine colonist, Benjamin Franklin who brought the attention to lighting. James could see how a light source could have come from electricity, rig the wire to the source have the end in a glass enclosure. Serenity was constantly powered and it just took press of a button to light up his small room. He still tried to open the small plastic panel to snuff out the flame until River told him it was electrical.

“Who knows what tomorrow would bring?” He turned off his light and settled down onto his bed. It was far more comfortable than his old bed back in Port Royal. The synthetic foam and springs or whatever was inside the mattress, he wasn’t exactly sure what was inside since too many people were talking at once, all he knew it was extremely enjoyable and his first night as one of the new crewmembers he went to sleep instantly.

He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to return. He thought back to what River said. He still could not clearly remember why he was generous to Sparrow. He knew about the other two reasons. He was under a lot of pressure from his admiral to recapture Sparrow. At the first sign of the dark clouds and rough waves he should have turned around, but he thought he could avoid it if he sailed around.

That was a foolish decision. The wind pulled the Dauntless into the storm. He and his men had fought hard to get through it, but the storm was strong. When the sun came out he found himself and what few other survivors floating on debris and out of the ten men who survived the storm only three survived long enough to be rescued by another ship.  
James could not face those three brave souls. He had let them down. He had let the rest of his men down, including Gillette. He let down the Navy, and Port Royal. He did not deserve the commission of Commodore and retired. Several people protested that choice and tried to convince him to not retire, including Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Turner and even the other three survivors. 

He opened his eyes after several minutes, wondering why he didn’t feel tired. When he first lain his weary body down he fell asleep instantly. After his talk with River he did not feel the slightest bit tired. Was he afraid of the nightmares from earlier? No, that couldn’t be the problem, was it because of his discussion with River that kept him awake? He had been thinking about a lot and all those thoughts are racing through his mind, but what was he to do? He could take a walk around his new home or just lay there.

The rumble in his stomach had made the decision for him.  
-  
Serenity’s galley was already well lit when James stepped inside.

“Oh, hello.” Kaylee Frye was seated at one end of the wooden table with a small container in front of her. If she was caught by surprise she had quickly gotten over her shock.

“Good evening, Miss Frye,” James greeted her. He liked the young woman in an almost instant when they met. The few times when Kaylee was in disguise on the Intrepid and visited River he took time to speak with the young woman. It was hard to not like such a friendly woman with an uplifting spirit.

“Can’t sleep either?” Kaylee placed her spoon inside the container and scooped out a pale pink substance.

“I was sleeping,” James grabbed onto the back of one of the empty chairs. Propriety was holding him back again. He was waiting for an official invite before he would sit down. “I came here to find something to eat.”

“Plenty of protein packs to snack on,” Kaylee said after she swallowed her bite. “Course you need to know how to prepare them so they would look and taste like food and we don’t cook a lot except for breakfast and dinner, but we got bags and boxes of stuff to snack on and then there is this.” She pointed at her container. “Powdered yogurt just needs water.”

“I believe I shall give that a try.” His taste buds and stomach do need to accommodate to the futuristic food.

“I’ll get you one,” she rose from her chair and went rummaging through the small doors. “What flavor would you like? We have strawberry, peach, orange, and vanilla.”

“I’ll try a vanilla.” He had tried the flavor before, and preferred vanilla to chocolate. 

“Do you want to try?” she held out the container. James knew she meant if he wanted to make it himself.

“I have to learn.” He took the small cup like container; another wondrous product made from plastic and went to the sink.

“Don’t add to much to start,” she handed him a spoon.

James removed the lid and added a mere trickle of water from the sink before he stirred it in. He added a bit more and a bit more until the substance in the container was as thick as clotted cream.

“What would you like to talk about?” Kaylee sat back down and pointed at a chair next to hers.

That was the invitation James wanted. “I would like to start with why you are awake.” He said as soon as he had sat down. “Unless it is because you are hungry.”

“So much has gone on,” her smile never left her face. “We went back in time, over centuries. No one has really done that before and it was us, and we met you and you are a really nice man and Jayne might not like it but I like how you keep calling everyone Miss and Mister and Mrs.”

James had to smile. “I appreciate your kind words.” He brought a spoonful to his mouth. It did taste like vanilla, but there was something off about it. He had tasted vanilla in cakes and biscuits. He read the label on the container. The vanilla was artificial. Fake vanilla? Was that really progress?

“And we brought you back with us,” Kaylee’s smile faded. “I still feel guilty about that.”

“It was my choice to go with you.”

“Serenity didn’t work unless you were aboard.”

“I chose.” He swallowed another mouthful. “I serve others.” 

“I still feel responsible.”

“You had no hand in the matter, and in a way I did not have a hand in the matter because I had to disappear from the 18th century.” He waited for her to lose her distressed expression. “Please do not blame yourself for something you did not cause. I am not blaming you.”

She nodded. “Do you like it here?”

His eyebrows lifted at the question. Nobody, not even River had asked him that question. “From what I had seen so far, yes I do like it. I’m not fond of the shots in the arm.” The past few days he would receive an inoculation or two from Dr. Tam. He mentioned having to space the shots to allow James’s body become accustomed to it. For a few hours after each shot, His arms would feel stiff and sore.

“We have a lot of cures that you didn’t have. We want to make sure you live a long and happy life.”

He took his third spoonful of yogurt. “That will begin when I start to serve.” Captain Reynolds had yet to give him a single chore. The man wanted him to adjust, but James could handle something simple such as mopping the cargo floor or even wash the dishes.

“You are that eager to do the dishes?” Kaylee asked.

“Are you certain you also cannot read minds?”

She chuckled. “I’ll let the cap’n know you are ready.”

“I think I will adjust in time,” he loaded up his spoon once again. “I can adapt.” It did not take him long to adapt to life on Tortuga and the new technology he had recently encountered was making it a bit easier. “The acts of piracy will be difficult.”

“We just do what the people hire us ask. Sometimes we are like Robin Hood and there was this one time we were to rob a train and we found out it was medicine for an ailing town and we brought the medicine back to the town.”

“My new captain is a man of honor,” James could not deny that fact. “We military men usually are.”

“I bet you are looking forward to sharing military stories with Cap’n and Zoe.”

“Of course,” he was still trying to get his mind to accept the fact that women were allowed to serve in the military. “Miss Sera and Dr. Tam are people of good class and manners, Miss Tam and I are already friends, you, Miss Frye are easily likeable and I hope we could also be friends.”

“I already think that we are.” Kaylee said before she swallowed the last bite of her yogurt.

She was right. He could feel another friendship bonding with her. “So it would appear.”

“I’m no longer the only person with green eyes on Serenity.”

He nearly chuckled himself. It was true. The other men all had blue eyes and the other women had brown eyes. “I am unsure of Mr. Cobb.”

“He is rough around the edges, but he has a soft heart.”

“You would know him better.”

“You will get to know him,” Kaylee smiled. “I have a feeling the days ahead are going to be good ones.”

She had to have been thinking about her upcoming wedding. James was not only invited to attend, but also asked to participate as a groom’s man.

“I am looking forward to this space station.” He finished the last of his yogurt and stood up. “How much longer will it be?”

“About one more day,” Kaylee retrieved both of their containers and spoons. “Then we nearly turn around and it will be about three more days till we reach Santo.”

“We should try to get some sleep,” James said after Kaylee had disposed of their empty containers and spoons.

“Hopefully it will be easier now that our tummies are no longer empty.” She gave her stomach a light pat.

“Good night, Miss Frye.”

“Goodnight Mr. Norrington, unless it is no longer too forward for me to call you James.”

James smiled. “At this point you may call me James if you wish.” He turned to face the nearest window and stared at the stars. “I have to adjust to my new home, and my new time.”  
“I just want you to be comfortable.”

“I believe I will grow comfortable,” he yawned. “Sorry, that was a bit rude of me.”

“It means you are sleepy again.”

“I should be getting to my quarters,” he nodded. A smile appeared briefly. “Good night Miss Frye, and pleasant dreams.”  
-  
James’s conversation with Kaylee, along with the snack had put the thoughts of the hurricane and his resignation out from his head at least for the moment. As soon as he returned to his bunk the thoughts came back. They weren’t the only thoughts.

He had thought of the space station they were headed towards. The simply idea of a port floating in space and not attached to a planet was fascinating on it’s own, as well as getting to see it. James could not guess how he was going to feel when he stepped inside such a structure.

There were also the few months on the planet named Santo. Captain Reynolds was going to give him some lessons, most likely on how to use the weapons and there was going to be a wedding. He had to miss Elizabeth’s wedding to Turner. He was going to enjoy the ceremony for Kaylee and Simon.

He smiled at the idea of the wedding as he settled down into his bed. Perhaps at this wedding Captain Reynolds might be moved enough to start courting Inara. Now he was thinking like the rest of the crew.

James Norrington did not have the heavy and guilt-ridden thoughts from the past on his mind as he drifted off; only the possibilities of the future were in his head.  
-


	3. Fantasy

Chapter 3: Fantasy

“Goodnight Mr. Norrington,” Kaylee Frye said to James before he left the dining area. “Unless it is no longer too forward for me to call you James.”

The newest member of crew smiled. “At this point you may call me James if you wish.” He turned to face the nearest window and stared at the stars. “I have to adjust to my new home, and my new time.”

“I just want you to be comfortable,” Kaylee didn’t care how long it took. She didn’t want to rush James. It was he who sacrificed everything he knew so they could return home.

“I believe I will grow comfortable,” he yawned. “Sorry, that was a bit rude of me.”

“It means you are sleepy again.”

“I should be getting to my quarters,” he nodded. A smile appeared briefly. “Good night Miss Frye, and pleasant dreams.”

“I’ll try,” Kaylee kept her smile until Norrington had left. “That is if I can get to sleep.” She said under breath.

She wanted to go to sleep but she didn’t feel tired, not in the slightest. She had spent hours lying on her bed trying to go to sleep. She tried everything, counting, clearing her head, singing to her self. She even tried the reverse psychology of telling herself she was going to stay up the whole night and it still didn’t work.

“Might as well clean up,” she tossed the empty yogurt cups into the trash bin and cleaned the spoons in the sink. “Doubt it’s going to make me any more tired and I still don’t know why.”

There was one main possible cause that is preventing her from getting to sleep and it was because of the man she loved. Why did Simon have to be a gentleman? Was it because of the proposal? It still doesn’t make a lick of sense, considering how many times they had sex. She even counted how many times they had done the deed in her cabin and in his.

“Hard to sleep in an empty bed.” It seemed too long since she fell asleep listening to the sound of Simon breathing, feeling his warm boy pressed against hers. It had been well over two months since they had slept on her bed. When they were on The Haven they slept on a pile of hammocks placed on the floor and they were separated when they were asleep on the Intrepid. That had to be it.

She was going to have to find some way to get to sleep until the wedding. She will be an overworked and exhausted wreck. She would be putting not only herself in danger, but also Serenity and everyone else aboard. She would also be letting Serenity and her captain down.

“Think of the wedding,” Kaylee sat down again. “Think of spending your first night in bed as Kaylee Tam.” She smiled at the thought. It wouldn’t be any different than sleeping in the same bed when they were unwed. It may feel different and she will get a bigger bed to share with Simon, Mal had promised, and when she looked down at their hands she would see the rings that indicate they were bonded to each other.

Of course it would have to wait until after the wedding. Ever since Simon proposed she had replayed the images over in her head. Every time she visualized her wedding a new detail would change, such as the kind of music that would play, the types of cheese used in the fondue pot, or the arrangement of flowers in her bouquet.

The dress in her fantasy also went through multiple transformations. The amount of ruffles continued to change. The latest image had a gown with a hemline that wasn’t too wide with three rows of lace like frills. There would be tiny white roses dotting down the sides. The upper part of her gown would have a similar rose accenting the middle of her chest, the sleeves would have two rows of ruffles and she would wear a tiara. A silver tiara with two long ribbon like trains that would flow in the breeze.

The dresses for her bridesmaids would also be pretty. She knew Zoe preferred gowns with slink. There would not be much in the way of puffed up sleeves or ruffles, maybe a little lace and a few ribbons. The specific colors of the gowns kept on changing, and the recent color of choice was eggplant purple.

The food would be remembered. She couldn’t decide on pheasant or quail, or even venison. All of those choices of meats sounded fancy, but she had only tried quail and while she liked what she had tried she wanted to try even more. She should ask Inara what she would prefer, and perhaps James and Simon. They were gentlemen who had refined tastes.

The rest of the wedding feast would be easy. There would be a tall cake of course. She was certain she had decided on a wine, a type of blush that was pretty and pink and had a faint aftertaste of berries. It would compliment the strawberries dipped in chocolate. No matter what changes were made in her fantasies, there were always strawberries dipped in chocolate.

“How did I get here?” Kaylee stood in the entrance of the passenger bay. She was so caught up in her fantasies; she did not notice where she was headed. Unless of course she was lead to Simon. She had been thinking about him.

She approached Simon’s cabin. What was she going to do? She couldn’t just wake him and tell him she couldn’t sleep, now could she? She couldn’t ask or beg him to sleep with her. The answer would be no, and not until they were wed and she would make him feel uncomfortable and that was one of the last things she wanted to do.

“Simon sweetie,” she breathed out his name while she placed the palm of her hand against the cool panel. “I’m having a lot of trouble trying to get to sleep. I know I need to get used o it, at least for a few more months, and I know you can’t hear me. I just want to know I love you and I will see you in the morning.”  
-  
Kaylee’s calm cheer continued with her as she went up the stairs, back towards the dining area. This time she would make it back to her bunk and this time when she closed her eyes would go to sleep. She would just have to-

Rough hands reached out from the side, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulled her to the direction of the engine room.

“Gahhh,” Her scream was quickly silenced by a large hand covering her mouth.

“Oh, it’s you.” Jayne Cobb released his hold on her.

“Jayne?” Kaylee blinked. What was he doing up, and why did he scare her like that?

“What are you doing up?” His forehead creased as he stared at her.

“I was going to ask the same of you,” She slapped her fist against his chest, not too hard, just enough to get a point across. “And why did you grab me like that? You nearly made me scream really loud.”

“I didn’t know you was you,” Jayne said in a tone that made Kaylee seem to be mostly at fault. “Why aint you sleeping?”

She shrugged. “I’m not tired. Why aren’t you in your bunk?”

“Can’t sleep, almost dozed off a couple times, but then I woke up.” He headed towards the cabinets.

“A lot of people are getting insomnia it seems.” First her, then James and now Jayne.

“Aw man who had it first?” Jayne asked.

“Why?”

“Gotta to know who to blame for giving it to the rest of us,” he pulled out a bag of chips and grabbed a beverage can.

She blinked. “Insomnia aint contagious.”

“They say that about yawns.” He sat down at the table.

“Going to have a snack and then go back to bed? That’s what James and I did and we talked, and now he’s sleeping and I’m not.”

“Why do you always have to befriend these big fancies?”

“James isn’t a big fancy,” she folded her arms. “He’s a soldier like the Cap’n and Zoe. It just that where he came from all soldiers dressed fancy and were clean and polite.”

“Can’t see that guy getting any blood on him, or even getting down right dirty.” He shoved a handful of chips in his mouth.

“He got stabbed in the stomach and he shed some blood.”

Jayne rolled his eyes in disbelief. “Not going right back to bed after this.” He slurped some of his drink. “Going to do some crunching and pressin.”

“Working out?” It did make some sense to her. Lifting those heavy waits could wear him out. “Maybe I should some sit ups, might make me sleepy.”

Jayne wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m not doing it to make me tired,” he stared at her. “I’m doing it because I need it. Been a while since I been at the bench last, need to get in touch with it. Get in touch with all my things.”

“Maybe that is why you can’t sleep.” Why hadn’t that occurred to her before? “You have to feel and make sure all is natural. It isn’t comfortable if it isn’t natural.”

Jayne furrowed his brows in mid chew. “Uh yeah,” he stared up at the ceiling and round the room. “Yeah, exactly.”

“I’m going to check on a few things.” She pointed to the engine room. “Have fun building your body.”

“Always do,” he held up his beverage to her.  
-  
“Hey girl,” Kaylee greeted as she entered the engine room. “I can be saying that wherever I’m inside you, huh?” She walked around the main engine; everything seemed to be in proper order.

“How about over here,” she checked the side panels. Everything else was right, except for one wire that seemed to have more slack than the others and was bouncing. “Not sure if I like this, maybe I should clip you.” She rummaged through her toolboxes and selected a bright red clip. “Here you go.’ She clamped it against the wire, pinning it closer to the panel. “Now what else?”

She went around the whole room, searching for anything that might needed a few adjustments or if there was a screw loose. She tightened up a bolt and added just a touch more grease to a few gears, before she completed her inspection.

“Not bad, but I better keep an eye on you.” She sat down on her hammock and watched as the engine kept spinning. Her lids drooped while she listened to the sound of the engine and she leaned towards her right sinking further and further until her upper half was resting against the hammock cloth.

She had done her job since she and the others returned to Serenity, but it had been a while since she relaxed in her hammock, listening to the sounds of the engine.  
-


	4. Work Out

Chapter 4: Work Out  
-  
“I’m going to check on a few things.” Kaylee pointed to the engine room. “Have fun building your body.”

“Always do,” Jayne held up his beverage to her and tried not to smile. He was not going to show her he was amused by the way she phrased things. It was always adorable, but he would never let her know that. “Try to get some sleep.”

Kaylee was already gone.

“She better get some sleep,” Jayne grumbled before he took a long gulp. “Can’t have the boat ‘splode on us.” He had no idea why he didn’t say what he was completely thinking. There was no one around to hear him voice what he truly felt. Making sure the boat didn’t break down and catch fire was important, but what was more important was Kaylee’s health.

“Better not be over stressing about that weddin,” he set his can down. Kaylee didn’t look stressed, even when she mentioned a new change to the upcoming event. Why the hell did that doctor have to propose and why did she except? Weddings were nothing but trouble anyway.

He couldn’t remember Kaylee ever talking about getting married in the past. Maybe she discussed it with Inara and even Zoe. That was part of Kaylee’s charm. She wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty, nor was she shy talking about sex. She was a little more innocent about it than he was. She also liked girly stuff like dresses and fancy parties. She was also good at sports, even though she may need a boost to get the target. There was also the peacemaker aspect about her Jayne admired. She always tried to diffuse a situation before it rose into a conflict.

Why the hell was he thinking about Kaylee like that? She wasn’t his fiancée. She was his friend, a good friend. She was cute; hell he could say she was pretty damn gorgeous, and there was a time he wished she saw him the way she saw Simon.

“Lots of tasty out there,” He shoved a few more of the thick chips into his mouth and savored the flavor of potatoes, bacon, cheddar, and spices. There were several more women out there, hundreds even, and they all would want a piece of Jayne. “We spending a few months on Santo, lots there.” Little Jayne was going to get some action in a few weeks.  
First things had to go first, as his mother would always say. He shoved the remainder of the chips into his mouth and washed it down before he threw his garbage away. Time for him to shove all that fancy garbage about weddings out of his mind and get manly again.  
-  
“Never a good idea to take on passengers,” Jayne stared into the direction of the passenger bay. “More trouble than they are worth.” Three of them stuck around as crew. The girl and her brother were too much trouble, still caused too much trouble. He liked Book well enough even if he did have some secrets. Two other passengers tried to threaten the crew, and he was willing to trade in Vera to sleep with one of them.

“Now we got that old timer aboard with his pro-proper-prop-ah hell fancy speak.” He knew Norrington was going to be more trouble than he was worth. It wasn’t bad enough the new guy was even more fancy and well mannered than Simon. He didn’t know how anything worked. They had to show him how to turn on the knobs in the shower and explain how the lights and toilets work and it was decided they would keep him away from the stove.

Jayne did promise he would take Norrington out shooting. That would have to wait until they reached Santo. He was actually looking forward to it. Been awhile since he lined up cans and bottles to use as target practice. He would just have to keep telling Jimbo to just keep on shooting and not try to pour in more gunpowder.

He can think about it when they get there. “Just keep her out of trouble,” he thought of River. “Doc is going to be too busy.”  
-  
“Start with thirty,” Jayne slid on the metal weights onto the bar. He could lift much more than that, but it had been a few months since he had worked out last and the last thing he needed was a pulled muscle because he didn’t warm up properly. 

The cool bench welcomed his back as he lied down. His poor workbench hadn’t received much attention, although he heard how Jack Sparrow sat on it and did nothing else. That was too much of a shame.

Jayne hadn’t even finished with his warm up exercises when he had heard something. “Kaylee?” She might be finished with what she had planned on in the engine room and came down to check on him.

No response. Well that was a relief. “Where was I? Oh yea, seven, eight, nine-“He could have swore he heard the sound again. “Inara?” He sat up and turned towards the direction of her shuttle. There was no sign of her. “River?”

“How about none of the above?” A hand grabbed onto Jayne’s shoulder.

“Ta Ma De,” Jayne bolted from the bench, nearly tripping and stepped back. “What the hell are you doing, sneaking up like that?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear me,” Zoe folded her arms across her chest and smiled proudly. “Don’t tell me you are slipping.”

“I aint slipping,” Jayne sat back down. “I just didn’t expect you to be all stealthy all of the sudden.”

“Always expect the unexpected. The captain told me this once.”

“Mal or your platoon captain?” Jayne couldn’t be so sure anymore.

“Mal, and it is good advice, doesn’t matter what the source.”

“You aint in your platoon and I didn’t fight in any war.” He didn’t know how many times she had gone into soldier mode and expect the others to follow like her. “It’s over.”

“What did you call what had happened back there on Earth that Was?”

He furrowed his brow. Was it an actual war? “I’d call that fighting. There was some darn good fighting too.”

“Sometimes the war will never leave you.”

“It left Mal,” He grabbed onto the bar again. “And why are you talking about that now. Why aint ya sleeping?”

She shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep."

“That’s been going round a lot.” He continued with his exorcise. “Kaylee couldn’t sleep and she said the same about Jimbo.”

“Jimbo?” Zoe stared at him with her eyebrows raised.

“The new guy,” he set the weights back. “Done with the warm up.”

“I’m not sure he is going to like being called that.”

“I don’t care.” He twisted off the cap. “I thought that not sleeping wasn’t contagious.”

“It isn’t. You still working out?”

“It’s been a while,” He slid on some more weights. “Gotta make sure I aint getting soft.”

“You fought monsters on a pirate ship.”

“Didn’t feel anything in my muscles.”

She shook her head. “That isn’t all there is to staying strong and you know it.”

“You acting more soldier like than usual,” He slid on the last weight. “Something back there turn something on in your head?”

“Might,” she shrugged. “I did feel like I was commanding several troops again. We fought like soldiers.”

“I hope you didn’t get a taste for it.” He slid back under his weights. “I just want to get back to normal.”

“And you think I don’t?”

“Not sure anymore.” He lifted the weights, half smiling at the familiar pull in his muscles.

“I want things to bet back to normal.” She placed her hands on her hips. “I want things to be as they were. I wish they were they way it was before Miranda, but you know that isn’t possible.”

He said nothing. He wasn’t sure if she was on the verge of tears again or not. He also wished things were like they were before Miranda and the Operative, hell he wished Shepherd Book had never left in the beginning. Wouldn’t have minded so much if Simon and his sis had left instead.

“Since it wont we have to move on. We’ll be working again like usual after Santo.”

“After that ruttin wedding,” Jayne continued to lift his weights.

“Do not ruin this event,” Zoe glared. “Or ruin anything.”

Jayne wondered if she were talking about her family. “I won’t. I’ll follow orders, maybe find a woman in a bar, won’t go near you.”

“Good,” she turned around and headed towards the stairs.

“Going back to bed?”

“I’m kind of thirsty,” Zoe said in mid step. “Going to have something to drink, and then go to bed.”

“Well if I don’t see you again, then good night.” He forgot what number he was on, but didn’t care. He would just count ten more and then go back to his bunk.

“Night,” Zoe called to him once she had reached the catwalk.

-

“I’ll try some more tomorrow,” Jayne said after he descended from the bottom step into his bunk. The work out felt good and it was something he needed, and now that it was done he can go to sleep.

“Night Vera,” Jayne ran his fingers on top of his favorite gun before he settled down onto his bed. “I aint going to let you be taken away from me again.” He couldn’t believe how that little English lord had ordered Vera to be taken from him. It felt good to be reunited with his true love.

“Night Lux,” his head came into contact with his pillow. His eyes sought out each of his weapons. “Night Leo, night Gretchen, night…Hercules…Night…Wanda…” He never finished addressing his artillery.


	5. Memories

Chapter 5: Memories

-  
“How come I can’t find anything in here,” Zoe grumbled as she rooted around the galley, searching for a decent and small teapot, and the box of tea bags. She did not like to cook. It was one of the few chores she hated more than anything, but when it was her turn to cook for the crew she bit the bullet and tried to create a meal to the best of her abilities.  
They were not the worst things the crew had eaten. Jayne’s cream and peppered chicken still held that title, and neither it was near the exquisite meals Inara had prepared.

At least tea was simple, just put the water in the pot, put the pot on the stove, turn on the stove and wait for the pot to whistle. She preferred iced tea, but considering her need to sleep and the need for a more comforting beverage, hot tea would have to suffice.

“This mess needs to be straightened out,” she had finally found the box of chamomile tea and the right kind of teapot. The galley was chaotic and needed some order. She would bring that up at breakfast. It could be a chore for Norrington. He did seem like a guy who was good at organizing things.

The conversation she had with Jayne was still fresh on her mind. She did feel a little like she was in the military again when she was fighting the Kraken on The Haven. She ordered the rest of the crew around. They looked to her for ideas and leadership. There was always a part of her that would be a soldier. 

She had thought Jayne’s fighting style was a bit sloppy at times and he was reckless. Did not think ahead or anything, had to rely on Mal’s plans. A good soldier thought on their feet. He was the one who tracked them down when he wasn’t working for him. He was a good fighter. She learned a few tricks from him, and she wished he would learn more from her and Mal. She couldn’t see him be an actual soldier. She may have joked and teased about it, but that was all it was.

That wasn’t the only thing that got to her. “I can’t wait to get back to the routine.” The routine was the usual: find work, do the job, get the money, refuel, fly and look for more work. The jobs were not always smooth and there were plenty of snags, she did not care about the bullets, cuts, scrapes and bruises they often received.

“Won’t ever be the exact same, not again.” It wasn’t just because they went back in time and returned with a new crewmember either. It was because of Miranda, because of Hobby. Then again things hadn’t been the same since they picked up passengers on Persephone and Simon, River, and Book had entered their lives, and things weren’t the same after they had hired Jayne. Things will never be the same. They always change and she knew there would be more bumps ahead as well as more happiness as well.

The whistle of the teakettle pulled her out of her thoughts. Time to prep her cup and do what she had planned on doing.

-  
Zoe felt the warmth of the beverage through the cup as she walked towards the common room. The tea was still too warm to drink, even to test sip. She could have done her viewing in her cabin or at the dining room table, but she needed something that had a good sturdy table and the seating was soft and relaxing, a place for her cup of tea and to help her sleep.

“Which one first?” She set her cup down and thumbed through the handful of captured recordings. She had a few with her during their time on Earth that Was. “I don’t need to be picky about it.” She picked up the top one and pressed the button.

“What are you doing with that capture, preacher?” Her own voice and image appeared on the flat screen.

“Creating memories.” Shepherd Book’s voice answered. “I’ve only been here a few months and I have yet to see anyone do this.”

“Obviously you haven’t been in our bunk,” Wash appeared on the screen and placed his arm around Zoe. It took one look at her expression before his smile faded. “Or haven’t spent much time in the cock pit. Zoe and I have made a few recordings there.” He looked at her again. “Of each other and everyone else. There is this one where Mal fell asleep in the co pilot’s seat and-“

“I’ll save you from falling over your own words,” Book said. The image in the recording panned around, catching a brief glimpse of River stepping into the dining area and then stepping back out.

“Wow a preacher trying to save somebody,” Wash grinned. “Who would have thought that?”

“Preacher I understand what you are trying to do,” the image of Zoe said. “But I would appreciate if you would of asked.”

“Next time I will.” Book said.

Wash held up a hand. “Can I try to save face here, mostly my own face, and every other body part? I would like to say that I am gracious and honored to have he strongest and most beautiful woman in the ‘verse by my side.” He glanced over to Zoe who just continued to stare at him. “Didn’t quite work?”

“I’m not going to kiss you,” Zoe told him. “I’m also not going to hurt you.”

“Well,” Wash laughed weakly. “I can see my work here is done. I should get back to the helm.”

“I may follow you there,” Book said. “After I capture a few images of the rest of the crew. I just saw River a minute ago.”

“Make sure you ask her first,” Zoe said before headed towards the nearest stairs.

The image turned dark after Zoe turned it off.

“That was all there was of you my dear,” Zoe said before she took a sip of her tea. “I was so mad at you at the time. You know I hate when we discuss our private moments.” She closed her eyes and remembered Her husband spending more hours trying to apologize to her. She didn’t forgive him until the next day. “I wish I forgave you sooner.” She set the recording and cup down and selected another.

“Are you sure you are going fast enough?” Malcolm Reynolds said as soon as the image of himself and Wash at the bridge appeared on the screen.

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Wash said, not taking his eyes from the windshield. “Fast as I can without starting a fire in the engine room.”

“Call Kaylee and let her know you are about to speed up.”

“Why do you want us to go faster?” Wash turned to face him. “We are already ahead of schedule.”

“What?” Mal glanced at his wrist. “Are you certain. At the rate we are going we will be an half hour late for our deadline drop off.”

“Nope,” Wash tapped the console. “Well be a couple hours early.”

“Really?” Mal blinked and stared at where Wash was pointing. “Is it working?”

“Same as the other clocks.”

The captain stared at his wrist again. "Jing Chang Mei Yong Dei Holowatch. Last time I get one on Dyton.”

“Nothing to worry about,” Wash leaned back. “We have plenty of time to spare.”

“No need for tears, no need to despair,” Mal sang.

“All the time in the world is for the two of us.”

“Time for just smiles, there is no way to fuss.”

“Has anyone ever told the two of you that you are both tone deaf?” Zoë’s voice carried through out, causing both men to jump and cough.

Zoe paused the image. Neither Mal nor Wash coughed on the recording and she certainly knew she wasn’t the one who made the sound. “Who is here?”

“I’m sorry if I was intruding,” It was Simon. The young doctor stood only a few feet away from her, wearing both pajama bottoms and an unbuttoned top. His shirt was probably an after thought.

“Let me guess, you can’t sleep either?” Zoe asked before she turned recording off.

“I was sleeping,” Simon shrugged. “I woke up nearly an hour ago and I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“Pretty much the same.” She pointed to the space next to her on the couch.” You can join me, although I only have the one cup of tea.”

“I already had some water,” Simon sat down next to her. “What are you watching?”

He was as astute as ever. “Watching images of Wash and I know I have some of Hobby.”

“It won’t be long till we see him again.” He raised his eyebrows. “Is that why you can’t sleep?”

She wasn’t sure. For her son and the rest of her family it was only a month since she had seen them. For her it had been nearly three months. 

“That could be it, and considering what we all went through.”

“I’ve been thinking of Kaylee for the past hour.” A smile appeared on his face.

“I’m pretty sure she was thinking of you,” she took another sip of her tea. “That could be the reason why she couldn’t sleep.”

“Kaylee couldn’t sleep?”

“She may be asleep now,” Zoe shrugged. “Jayne just needed to work out and I have no idea why Norrington couldn’t sleep.”

“River was sleeping when I walked past her bunk.”

“I think it’s just random bouts,” She set her cup down and picked up a third recording. “Don’t know the exact cause or cure.”

“Stress is a main factor to insomnia. There is also psychology, which I am not an expert on. I can give everyone some medication. That is if I have enough.”

“We can buy more at the station.” She did not look at the doctor. Her focus was on the image of herself and her infant son in her arms. The caramel hued child was fast asleep and there was still no sign of any hair on his head.

“I think he has your nose and your chin.” Simon said.

“He has his father’s eyes and smile, or he will when he does smile.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” she stared at him. “Sorry about what?"

“The fact we are going to the station first. It would have been quicker if we went just straight to Santo.”

“You need supplies and the new guy needs clothing and Jayne needs to send something to his mother.”

“We could have done the shopping on Persephone and Jayne could wait.”

“The captain says he knows someone who would buy that ancient coin,” Zoe drank the last of her tea and leaned back. “I am very patient.”

He nodded. “This must be hurting you.”

“I can deal with pain and it’s not hurting me, not anymore, now that we are sailing proper.” She closed her eyes. She already knew what kind of greeting she was going to receive from her cousin, but she would ignore her and take her son into her arms. He might be ready to sit up, or maybe she will see him sit up for the first time and if she were lucky she would see him crawl.

“Zoe?” Simon’s voice roused her from her thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“You are drifting.”

“Let me drift.” She thought of tiny hands reaching out, of little feet wrapped in hand knit booties, kicking around. She saw herself feeding Hobby, changing his diaper, giving him a bath and telling him stories of his father as she returned to sleep.

-


	6. Philosophy of Healing

Chapter 6: Philosophy of Healing.  
-  
“I know you are halfway asleep,” Dr. Simon Tam leaned back onto one of the common room couches. His eyes were on the dozing woman next to him. “I guess this will make it easier for me to say what is on my mind.”

“Hmmm,” Zoe mumbled. Her consciousness was fading as she slipped into sleep. Sleep was what she and every one the ship needed, at least 8 hours worth according to every little pamphlet and every scrap of information on basic health Simon had read.

“You don’t have to respond,” he sighed. “If you are, or were going through insomnia, then I shouldn’t stop you.” He stared at his hands. “I wish I knew what is the exact cure that made you sleepy, unless it was the sound of my own voice.”

The only response he received from Zoe was deep breathing through her nose. It wasn’t exactly a snore; he just knew it meant she was asleep.

“We never got to talk about what is keeping me awake,” he smiled weakly. There were only a few things he could rationalize of what could keep him awake. The first is what he and the others been through. The traveling through time and returning did reach a part of his mind that did make him feel a bit giddy. The more painful aspects of the trip overwhelmed the giddy feeling. There was the fear of wondering if they could ever return, the fear of briefly losing River, for his and the other’s safety when they were arrested and the horror of Davy Jones and his crew, and even more fear when he saw River run out of Serenity to fight against such aquatic mutations.

There was the uncertainty of the future. He was getting married. He proposed to Kaylee and she accepted. He was thinking about the details as much as she was. He was thinking about how things were going to be different. She will still keep the ship running and he will be treating the injuries of the rest of the crew. The only difference would be he and Kaylee will be sleeping in the same bunk and she will be Mrs. Kaywinnit Lee Tam.

“I guess I’m just worried about being a good husband.” He leaned forward to turn of the recording. His eyes lingered on the image of Hobby for a full second. He remembered helping Zoe deliver him. “And I guess I am worried about being a good father, but that won’t be for a while.”

Zoe continued to sleep. Her arm hung limply across her stomach.

“I’ll go and take care of your cup,” he stood up  
-  
Simon had washed and put the cup away before he returned to the common area. He couldn’t sit on the same couch as Zoe, not when she was taking up the entire room. He could go back to his bunk. That is if he were tired.

“I have to get my mind on something else,” he said as he headed towards the cargo bay. He could at least try to find a blanket for Zoe. 

He was alone. That was the first thing he had noticed when he arrived. Jayne may have been exorcising earlier, but the mercenary was no longer there. That was one thing he didn’t have to worry about. He was in no mood for Jayne’s crude behavior or attitude.

“Blankets,” he muttered as he opened the storage box that contained extra bedding.

“Is it too cold in your room?”

“What?” Simon raised his head too fast, knocking the top against the lid. “Damn.”

“Sorry,” Inara apologized. Simon could hear her descending the stairs that lead to her shuttle.

“It didn’t.” Simon turned around. “I’m just disappointed in myself that I did something that stupid.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Inara stepped off the last step. “Are you cold in your room?”

He shook his head. “It’s for Zoe.” He lifted the lid again and reached inside. “She had trouble sleeping and we just talked and then she drifted to sleep.”

Inara nodded. “Does she have an extra blanket in her bunk.”

“She fell asleep in the common room.” He pulled out a simple bland colored blanket. “Nearly everyone is going through bouts of insomnia.”

“I am not exactly surprised.”

He paused. What was keeping her awake, or did she just wake up after unsettling sleep. “We did go through a lot recently.”

“Some believe the life of a Companion is full of romantic adventure,” She ran her fingers down the purple sleeping gown she wore. “I’m sure others could say they have been on some exciting adventures, but compared to what happened after I climbed aboard Serenity, The life of a Companion could be a little dull.”

“I think we had enough adventures to last a lifetime,” He raised a finger for silence once they entered the common room. “The captain did say our lives are more interesting than others.” He whispered.

“Even before we stole Jonas’s machine,” Inara grabbed the other end of the blanket and helped him place it over Zoe. “She certainly looks happy.”

Simon hadn’t noticed the smile on the sleeping woman’s face before. “I wonder if she is dreaming about her son.”

“She might.”

“I wish I was able to heal everyone’s sleeping ailments. All I can really do is just prescribe some medicine.”

“It is more of a psychological condition,” Inara beckoned him to follow after her.

“I can heal bodies,” he continued to whisper. “Their physical bodies. I can’t heal the minds or the heart.” He closed his eyes. He just said something stupid again. “I can treat their brains and their hearts, but not the mind and not the part of the heart that is equal to love, and never like you could.”

Inara smiled. “It was part of our training.” Her voice increased in volume once they were back at the cargo bay.

“Have you ever treated someone with insomnia?” If the crew didn’t want to take the pills then he would suggest they speak with Inara.

“None of my clients ever mentioned it, even if they were going though lack of sleep. Some said they had some trouble, mostly with dreams and I talked with them about it.”

“I know one of the key factors is stress,” Simon leaned against the metal scaffolding. “I’m worried about the wedding. I’m afraid I will say something stupid, or do something that will make Kaylee upset.” He squeezed his hands into fists. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

“You love her.”

He nodded. “I never loved anyone like her. I know it’s supposed to be enough,” great, he couldn’t even find the right words to describe his fears.

“Just say what is on your mind.”

“I never met anyone like Kaylee. On Osiris I have encountered many other girls and women. Most of them were shallow, and some were simpering idiots who either thought doctors were boring or only saw me for the potential money I could make. Even the smart ones were no where near as smart as Kaylee, and none of them were as pretty, and her charm and the way she talks to the ship, and the games she plays with River,” he paused to take a breath. “I just want her to have the perfect wedding.”

“There is never a guarantee there will be a perfect wedding,” Inara sat down on the bottom step. “You have no idea if one of the guests will become drunk too early, or if one of us bridesmaids trips on our gowns, or if Jayne does something, or if it rains. You just need to do what Kaylee does, don’t worry about what could go wrong and imagine what the perfect wedding for the both of you will be. Imagine her in her dress, and you kissing her.”

Simon could see their wedding. It would be a bright and sunny day. The chairs would be filled with guests. There would also be a string quartet playing for them and a pianist as well. He would stand under an arch covered in garland and Kaylee would approach him with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. He could feel Kaylee’s soft lips against his before he ran his fingers through her hair.

“You see it works. You just have to think like Kaylee.”

“Instead of just thinking about her.”

Inara chuckled. “You can think about her all you want. Just try to be positive.”

“It will be a beautiful wedding and Zoe will be with her son and everyone else will be helping James adapt.”

“I can’t remember the last time I helped a guy go shopping for clothes.”

“That isn’t what has you vexed?” Simon had a small theory about why Inara would be stressed. He was certain it had something to do with Malcolm.

“No it isn’t,” she continued to chuckle. “I think it might be about the Kraken and the pirates and Beckett and everything else.”

“What about Malcolm?” He knew he shouldn’t have mentioned it when he saw the way she stared at him. “I saw you looking at him in fear when he was fighting against Hamiton.”

“Oh,” she relaxed. “I wonder if that would be enough to convince him to continue training.”

“It isn’t the only thing.”

She shook her head. “I saw a part of him I thought I would never see. I never expected him to adapt to being a naval officer and it awoken the soldier part. I wasn’t too sure who I was dealing with.”

“I was also a soldier,” he still had his marine uniform, folded neatly and stored away in his cabin. “I know I wasn’t as good as the captain.”

“You all were convincing actors.” She smiled. “I’ll have to admit he did look good in the uniform.”

“Kaylee was adorable in hers.” His response caused Inara to laugh again.

“That is what you have to keep doing.”

“Be like Kaylee,” He stepped away from the banister. “Just think about her and be like her.” 

“Where are you going?”

He paused on his way back to his cabin. “I’m going back to bed.”  
-  
It wasn’t the exact truth, nor was it a lie. Simon did plan on going to sleep. He wanted to check in on his sister first. River was sleeping peacefully. Her eyelids and her fingers twitched slightly and a smile appeared briefly on her face.

“At least you are not suffering from any nightmares.” He said after he slid back the door. 

He didn’t pause by James’s cabin on the way to his. Although he did stare towards where Book had once slept for a few minutes. If Book were still alive Simon would have asked the Shepherd if he would do the honor and marry them.

“There will be a great priest on Santo,” Simon sat down on his own bed. “Or a Shepherd, or a minister, or a pastor and there will be a horse and carriage to take us away. We will stay the night in a nice motel, unless Kaylee wants to stay in Serenity for our honeymoon.” He closed his eyes and thought about dancing with Kaylee. The image of her smiling face and the scent of her hair was on his mind as he drifted off.  
-


	7. Beauty Sleep

Chapter 7: Beauty Sleep  
-  
“That is what you have to keep doing.” Inara Serra said. She had tried to convince Simon to not dwell on what might go wrong for his and Kaylee’s upcoming wedding. She told him to think about the positive, visualize his dream wedding.

“Be like Kaylee,” He stepped away from the banister. “Just think about her and be like her.” 

“Where are you going?” She sat up and adjusted her gown. Sitting on those stairs for too long could cause soreness, or maybe it was because of how she sat.  
He paused on his way back to his cabin. “I’m going back to bed.”

“Remember what we have talked about.” She didn’t need to remind him of anything.

“Still fresh on my mind, good night.”

“Good night,” she hoped he would be able to get back to sleep. She needed to get to sleep herself. Lack of sleep would equal lack of health and lack of health could affect her appearance and she wanted to look her most desirable when she arrived on Santo.

Great, now she was thinking shallow thoughts. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder. That was one of the first things she was taught when she had started her Companion training. There were no ugly people, only those with ugly thoughts and ugly actions. Even those who may be plain or had a nose too big, or eyebrows too bushy, or even buck teeth or a facial mole were trained and through kind words and slight psychology taught to believe they were beautiful, and after a few clients they could pay to fix their teeth, had a few imperfections removed, tweeze and sculpt their eyebrows, or even receive a new nose, if they chose too.

“I don’t want to look unwell,” Inara corrected herself as she stood up. She wanted to look healthy and she needed to sleep to maintain a healthy appearance. She did not want bags under her eyes, or for her eyes to be bloodshot. Clients might mistake her for being drunk or ill and if they believed one of the two they could report her to the guild, and she wanted her record to remain pristine.  
-  
Her shuttle was neither too warm nor was it too cold. She might not want to pull up a few sheets to cover her yet, but she did want to treat her pillow. She spritzed on a mixture of geranium and patchouli oils onto her pillow. Aromatherapy might help her get the required sleep. She would have also lit some incense but she did not have a stick of the fragrance she needed. She did have some lavender scented crystals for her humidifier. That should do.

“A comfortable temperature, decent fragrance, and now for the right music.” She placed the crystals into the optional fragrance slot of the machine and went to her music box. She had great variety of songs programmed to set the mood and even had a few selections for sleep. She selected the mix containing jazz, classical, and even a few country ballads.

As soon as her head brushed against the pillow she thought about the upcoming wedding. She didn’t need to be a mind reader to know Kaylee would probably ask her to help plan. There would probably be questions about food the young mechanic would deem to be fancy and the kinds of music. Knowing Kaylee she would want to recreate the yearly ball on Persephone, except there would be no punching.

Damn it. Inara opened her eyes. She was trying not to think about Mal. He was the reason she couldn’t sleep. She had to follow her advice and think about the positive.

Think about the wedding. There would be dancing and plenty of respectful people to dance with, including James. He had most likely been invited to several elegant events and knew how to dance. That was something else to look forward to. She and James would have plenty to talk about on the station while she helped him select new clothing, until then she would invite him into her shuttle for tea, conversation and a few games of chess, and on Santo they could have a few fencing matches. She could convince the former commodore to help her get Mal agree to more lessons.

There her mind went again. She could not stop thinking about the captain. Why did she care about his past? Why did she care if he had slipped into his past military mode again. She had nearly dealt with his soldier side on Miranda. Why did it bother her to watch him in action, following orders, doing drills? Was it because she was used to the sometimes brooding, sometimes mischievous petty thief?

“Maybe I should try to eat something.”  
-

Inara paused in the hallway containing the crew’s bunks. When she entered the galley she realized she didn’t want to eat or drink anything, not even tea. She thought of taking a walk around the ship that might help her push all thoughts of Mal out of her head. The only problem was she was about to walk past his bunk and knowing she was even closer to him than before had brought him back to her mind.

“The stars,” she closed her eyes and continued to the cockpit. She would sit in one of the two chairs and look out at the stars. The tranquil appearance of the stars would be enough to help her forget.  
-  
The stars would have helped, if that damned captain weren’t at the helm and asleep in the pilot’s chair.

“Son of a bitch,” she whispered. Her eyes fixed on Mal’s sleeping form. Here he was sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world while his presence in her mind kept her awake.  
He did appear innocent while he slept. Maybe it was because he wasn’t joking around and calling her a whore. Maybe it was because he hadn’t just returned from a fight, covered in bleeding wounds, causing her to worry. Maybe it was because he wasn’t barging into her shuttle to make fun of her high society lifestyle, or maybe it was because he wasn’t in soldier mode.

“I know you did not mean to, and you really didn’t scare me when we were on the Intrepid. I may admit I was frightened about your safety when you engaged in a sword fight.” She thought of him in the classic Royal Navy uniform while he swung his sword. “I did not lie when I told Simon I thought you looked good in that uniform and I’m glad you kept it.”

Mal did not say anything. His breathing shifted and sounded like he sighed before he continued to sleep.

“Go on and sleep. I know you have been through alot, and if you had some decency we could talk about it, but you have to keep entering my shuttle uninvited.” She stared at him. Maybe in his dreams he was no longer hurting. “We will talk more in the morning.” She leaned forward to give him an assuring peck on his forehead.

Piercing blue eyes opened. “What are you doing?”

“Mal,” Inara nearly stumbled back. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” Mal sat up higher. “I have been awake for a while.”

“You have?” She felt her chest tighten. He had heard everything. “For how long?”

“Probably for as long as you been standing there. What are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep. No one can on this ship can sleep throughout the night, not since we got back.”

“I thought you were supposed to be good at lying.”

“I am not lying.” She wrung her hands. Why did this man vex her so much? “I am telling half truths. Everyone had trouble sleeping. They may be asleep now.”

“And you want to talk about why you and I can’t sleep?” He raised his eyebrows.

“I did,” she lowered herself into the co-pilot’s seat. “I’m not sure.”

“Is it because I am awake,” he crossed his arms. “How did I scare you on that ole navy boat?”

“Because you didn’t call it a navy boat when you were aboard, because you were the total opposite of yourself.”

Mal raised a hand. “I would think Jack Sparrow was the total opposite of folk like the commodore.”

“Not all military men are the same.”

“No we aint,” he breathed deeply. “I bet it was because I was acting more like the respectful folk you are used to on Core planets, and you thought I could never be like that.”

She opened her mouth and closed it. It would do no good to lie to him. “I never thought you could.”

“I was in disguise. I didn’t want to get caught. You were there.”

“It wasn’t just that. The way you fought along with them. Some of those soldiers admired you.”

“They were good folk,” Mal nodded. “They didn’t want to be ruled by some organization and a fancy man who was obviously overcompensation for something,” he smiled briefly, possibly at what River had revealed about Cutler Beckett. “I helped them be free of them. The commodore and I both helped free them.” His smile faded. “Now he is my commodore.”

“You did seem to form a brotherly bond with him.”

“Still doesn’t seem right we had to take him.”

“We will help him adapt.”

“And you are going to take him shopping. I bet you are looking forward to that.”

“Why does everyone assume I will?” She stared out at the stars. “It will be fun shopping with a complete gentleman.”

“Probably going to invite him to your shuttle and spend a lot of time with him.” Was that jealousy in his voice?

“Maybe, but he is your crew member.” She refused to look at Mal. “and I won’t hole him up. River is going to want to spend some time with him.”

“They spend even more time together and I am going to have another wedding to help plan.”

“You also noticed it?” She had seen the way River had looked at the former commodore and the way she spoke about him and easily defended him.

“What?” Mal nearly stood up. “I was just joking.”

“I think our little River is attracted to him,” she was not going to tell Mal about the crush she suspected River once had on him. “I don’t know if he sees her in the same way.”

“He sees her as a friend, course he’s even more tightly wound than the doc. Living here might loosen him up.” He closed his eyes. “And why are we talking about this? My job isn’t to play matchmaker.”

“Just be a good captain, which you are.”

“That is all I try to be.”

“And a good captain will listen to those aboard his ship.”

“What are you trying to bring up?”

“How many times do you have to be attacked by a swordsman before you agree to more lessons?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Do not start this again.”

“You have two teachers now.”

“Not going to happen.”

“I’m not going to stop asking you.”

“You will,” he stepped away from the chair. “That’s final. My word on my ship is final.”

“Fine, then I will ask James to pester you into agreeing.”

“I’ll give him the same order.” Mal crossed his arms again.

“Even though it may be one of the few thing similar to his time?” She closed her eyes and leaned back. Arguing with him was wearing her out.

“Maybe a few lessons, but not all the time and it won’t be you giving them.”

“As long as we agree.”

“We didn’t agree.” His voice was starting to sound even more distant.

“I like…to think…we came,” she paused to yawn. “To…a compromise.”

“It’s that what you think then fine.”

It was fine. She won another argument against him. His stubborn pride won’t allow him to agree, but she won and was ready to indulge in the slumber that was her reward.


	8. Crew is Family

Chapter 8: Crew is Family  
-

Malcolm Reynolds stared at the sleeping woman nestled in the co-pilot’s seat. One minute earlier he was arguing with her and now she was out. Inara had one arm draped across her middle while the other hung limply, the dim light from overhead reflected off her gown.

“You were saying?” Mal kept his arms folded. One hand was raised, fingers tapped against his arm. She had said thing she had hoped he was unable too hear, and why was her face so close to his earlier? “Did they program you to fall asleep at a mention of some words in one of those training houses?”

Inara did not respond.

“I see,” Mal turned around. This wasn’t right. How was it that she was able to fall asleep and he still didn’t feel tired? “You were complaining about how you couldn’t fall asleep earlier?” He wasn’t going to get a response from her. There was still one more test left. “Since you fell asleep at my helm I guess that means I can catch some Z’s on your bed.” She did not move, nor say anything. “You really are asleep.” Maybe he will get the answers he wanted in the morning.

There was something not quite right about her sleeping in a chair like that. She was so out of place, compared to the way she was relaxed on her bed with a book in her hands, hours ago.  
-  
Six hours ago

“Inara?” Mal brushed his fingers against some of the beads hanging around her entrance.

“Don’t you ever knock?” Inara sat up on her bed. The book she was reading was set aside.

“Door was open,” Mal shrugged. “Can’t knock when there is nothing to knock, besides, not like you were doing anything.”

“I was reading.” She said in an irritated clip.

“And that was important?” Of course it was important to her. Everything she did was important to her.

“I was about to get to a good scene.”

“How would you know it is a good scene unless you have already read it? This means you have read it and I’m not really interrupting anything important."

She sat up higher. “What is so important for you that you have to barge in here uninvited, again?”

“I haven’t seen you since dinner, just wanted to know what you were up to.” It wasn’t a half lie, nor was it a half-truth.

“I would have thought being enlisted in the Royal Navy would have taught you some manners.”

“I wasn’t enlisted,” Mal strolled around her shuttle. “Kinda snuck in, must have done it well.”

She sighed. Oh good, he has already got her exasperated. 

“Look I’m fine. If I want to see you then I would look for you, and I would knock and wait until I am officially invited.”

“Every time I do ask you say no.”

“Get out,” she pointed to the entrance.

He wore out his welcome. “I’ll see you at breakfast. I need ya to give my hair a trim, it has been months. I think the doc might want one as well.” He ducked out of her shuttle before she could shout at him again.  
-

Present time

Something had clicked when he and Inara had argued in her shuttle. It was something he needed, something that felt right and told him he was home. Maybe that was what he needed, to just bicker with her.

Mal paused by his cabin door. He still wasn’t tired. It was funny how he was able to sleep when Serenity spent the previous night dirt-side on Persephone. He might be able to talk with the others if they were also suffering from insomnia.

“Zoe?” He knocked on his first mate’s unlocked door. She might be in another part of the ship. “Kaylee?” Hers was the same, unlocked and possibly empty. Jayne’s cabin door was locked. Why wasn’t he surprised his hired gun was able to sleep?

-

12 hours ago

“How is the inventory coming along, Jayne?” Malcolm found his hired gun, hunched over in the corner of the cargo hold. 

“I got it all done,” Jayne mumbled without even looking at him. “Not much to do.”

“Everything where they should be?” Mal raised his eyebrows. He needed to give Jayne something to do; all the basic cleaning chores were given to the other members of the crew, except for the commodore. 

“Perty much, How come the new guy doesn’t have to do anything?”

“He needs more time to adjust,” Mal approached him. “If you are done then what are you doing?”

“Writing,” Jayne sat back and held up the scrap of paper and pen he held. “Gotta write a letter to my mom when I send her that pirate flag, gotta give some money too, ya sure that old timey coin is going to be worth much?”

“I know a guy who will buy it for a lot.” He could hear the rusty gears turn in Jayne’s head. “You are not getting much of it. The coin belongs to the commodore. He’s getting most of the cash.”

“We aint getting any?”

“As the captain I do get a ten percent cover charge,” Mal smirked. “He needs the cash to get him some clothes. Can’t have him borrow mine all the time.”

“We shouldn’t be taking any passengers. They aint nothing but trouble.”

“I’m not taking passengers. I’m taking in crew.” He walked away. “Let me know if you have any trouble spelling anything.”  
-  
Present time

“I’m not surprised to find you here,” Mal stared at the sleeping form of his mechanic. Kaylee was curled up in her hammock of the engine room. A smile was on her face. “Dreaming about your big day I bet.”  
-  
17 hours earlier

“Kaylee,” Mal could hear Serenity’s main engine continue to churn properly in the rhythm he was used to. “How she running?”

“Perfectly,” Kaylee stepped around the other side of the engine. She was in her stained boiler suit, hair pulled back and her cheeks were smudged with grease. It was hard to believe that in a couple of months she would be in an elegant wedding gown. “The take off was just fine.”

“She spent some months offline, anything need repairs?”

Kaylee nodded. “Most will hold for a few weeks, but I’m gonna have to get some money for a few new parts on the station.” She grabbed a wrench.

“Let me know what you need.”

“Cap’n?” Kaylee blinked. “You being generous all of the sudden.”

“New things have been put into perspective,” his mechanic was getting married, there was a new crewmember and he was never going to forget their little time travel adventure. 

“I’m going to save the arguing about costs when we get around to plan for your wedding.”

“There will be chocolate covered strawberries.” She had her jaw set in determination.

“I’m make sure there were strawberries even if you hadn’t asked for him.” He was not going to deny Kaylee her favorite treat for such an event. “I heard you asked the other gals to be bridesmaids.”

“That part was easy.”

“It has been a while since I spoke with your folks. I know you are looking forward to having your daddy walk you down the aisle.”

“Mama will arrange the flowers,” Kaylee smiled. “It will be perfect.”

“I want you to know, if there was no way for your daddy to make it, I would have walked you down myself.”

She nodded. “I know.”

“Don’t over exert yourself.” He stepped out. “I want you to do your job, but don’t push yourself.”  
-  
Present time

“So this is where you ended up,” Mal stood in front of his second in command as Zoe continued to sleep on the couch. “Didn’t anyone besides Jayne fall asleep in their own bunk?”  
He picked up the recording from the table. “Two guesses on what you were watching.”  
-  
14 hours ago

He wasn’t desperately looking for Zoe. He just wanted to know where she was. He knew it would have been easier to call her on the transmitter, but he wanted to speak with her personally.

“Zoe?” he asked when he stepped into the other shuttle.

“Here, sir,” Zoë’s arms were filled with blankets and pillows. “Just cleaning up after those pirates. Nobody thought to check around here.”

“Appears not.” His second in command seemed to be back to her old self. He wouldn’t have minded except it had happened too fast. “You going to be all right?”

“Sir?” She blinked.

He held up a finger. “You going to be all right with the fact we are flying to the station first before Santo?”

“You want to get the best deal for the coin.”

“It means it will be a few more days till you get to see your son.”

“I said I would be fine.” She was ready to walk past him, but he blocked her way. “Sir, could you move?”

“I just want to be certain.”

“I am better now that I am here. I know I will see him, back in time I didn’t know if I ever would.”

“It’s better because you are certain?” Mal stepped aside.

“That was what I said, sir.” She walked past him.

“As long as everything is okay.”

“I will be fine,” she raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure you are okay?”

“Me? I’m good. Ready to get back into my groove, our groove.”

“Groove sir?”

Mal shrugged. “It sounded good in my head.” He leaned forward, surveying the shuttle. There were no more bedrolls, or blankets, or pillows. His second in command had finished cleaning in out.  
-  
Present time

“Lets see if everyone else is where they should be.” Mal asked as he grabbed onto the handle of the doctor’s door. He smiled when he heard the lock click. “That is one.”  
-  
Six and a half hours ago

“Doc, you wouldn’t have seen Inara by any chance?” Malcolm asked as soon as he had stepped into the infirmary.

“I believe she would be in her shuttle,” Simon wiped down one of the counter tops. “Now I really do need some more anesthesia."

“Wasted the last on the commodore?”

Simon nodded. “Him and a few others. I am going to have to do another inventory.”

“Do what you can,” Mal was about to step out when he heard Simon clear his throat. “Something on your mind?”

“I’m thinking about my upcoming wedding.”

“Ah,” he knew it would have gradually come up. “I don’t believe I have offered my official congratulations.”

“Kaylee has been making plans since I proposed.” Simon placed his hands in his pockets. “I jut now realized I don’t know many people.”

“Zoe’s family is good folk, you know that.”

“I don’t know them personally,” he pulled his hands out of his pockets. “What I mean is I want to ask you something.”

“You can ask me anything.”

“Will you be my best man?”

Mal blinked. “Are you certain you want to ask me for this task?”

Simon nodded. “I know you are thinking it’s because there are not many I can ask, and I will probably ask James and Jayne to be groomsmen, but I know I can rely on you.”

“Uh, wow,” Mal held up his hands. He was planning on helping out with the wedding. He didn’t expect to be in the wedding. “You flatter me, son.”  
-  
Present time

“You are where you are supposed to be,” Mal glanced at River before he slid back the door.  
-  
34 hours ago

“We are in no rush,” Mal rose from the co-pilot’s chair. “Got about forty five minutes. We are still ahead of schedule.”

“Steady as she goes,” River kept her hands on the wheel. “You are upset that I left to fight.”

“Left to fight?” Mal tried to figure out what she was talking about. The only time she went to fight recently was when she fought against the mutations on the Haven. “I’m upset you left Kaylee to take the helm. Your job is to fly her.”

“They hurt my friend.”

“That kid was about to end it all.” It wasn’t long after he made it to the infirmary; the Turner kid had managed to destroy the heart.

“Hurt my friends, hurt my family, my crew, and I am angry. I have to fight.”

“The only time you have to fight is when we are all being attacked.”

“I needed to fight.”

“The next time you feel the need you ask.” He stepped back. “I’m going to help pick out something to wear tonight, then shower, then take over for you so you can pretty yourself up.”

“He is strong, don’t treat him like glass. What is broken is healing.”

Mal wasn’t sure what she meant by the last part. He could only guess it had something to do with the commodore’s recent injury.

“I’ll treat him as crew.”  
-  
Present time.

“The last one,” Mal jiggled the locked door of the commodore’s bunk. He wondered about what Inara had told him at the helm. Could the girl even get crushes? He would think about that later. There was a lot to do in order to get the new crewmember situated.

-  
25 hours ago

“I usually don’t do this,” Mal explained as he laid out a blanket on the passenger room they fixed up for the commodore. “I usually order someone else to make up a room for a guest, or a new crew member.”

“It might be one of the tasks I’ll have to do,” James stared at the plastic hooks attached to the wall. “Fascinating material.”

“That’s plastic for you. You will see a lot of it.” Mal grabbed the front edge of the blanket and pulled it back a few inches.

“A man made material,” James placed his naval uniform one hook. “How many more of these man made sympathetic materials are there?”

“Synthetic,” Mal corrected. “And I don’t know the precise number. You going to hang everything there?”

“I want to keep this in proper condition,” James placed both his hat and wig on at the hooks at the same time. “I hope you have treated your uniform properly.”

“I have it neatly folded and tucked away. I even have a nice spot for Snowflake.” He pointed to his hair, indicating the wig he wore when was in disguise.

“You were serious when you said you were going to name your wig?”

“Of course,” Mal smiled. “We should give a name for yours, how about Powder Puff?”

James closed his eyes. “I think not.”

“You going to wear that naval coat out on the jobs?”

“Are you going to wear your brown coat?” 

“I always do.”

“You have your answer.”

“Things are going to be even more fun,” Mal tried to picture the commodore shooting one of their guns and wearing that fancy coat as they escape from a border planet bar. “Real fun indeed. Just don’t be afraid to ask if you need any help with anything.”  
-  
Present time

Mal yawned as he climbed down the ladder to his bunk. His crew was safe and sleeping soundly. He needed to get to sleep as well. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow, well not too busy. Maybe they will have a few games, but they day after, when they reach the station will be a busy day indeed.

Mal closed his eyes the second he dropped onto his bed, and allowed slumber to accept him in her embrace. He didn’t care about any possible dreams or nightmares. He just needed some sleep.

The blaring buzz of the alarm jolted him awake. “What?” He checked the time. Time couldn’t have passed that fast. It just felt like he had closed his eyes. “Ching-Wa Tsao, duh liao, mahng.” It was his turn to prepare breakfast.


End file.
